


Death of The First Proxy

by ProxyXXX



Category: Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Fiction, Gen, Horror, Literature, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3847516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProxyXXX/pseuds/ProxyXXX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>again...i was shocked out of my sleep at 4 in the morning only to write til i passed out at 6. i cant stand this, somebody... what do i do? HELP ME</p>
    </blockquote>





	Death of The First Proxy

**Author's Note:**

> again...i was shocked out of my sleep at 4 in the morning only to write til i passed out at 6. i cant stand this, somebody... what do i do? HELP ME

Death of the first Proxy  
He lay in the darkness, raw and broken.

He was unraveling... At first it wasn't unpleasant, he would loose time rapidly, then he forgot his name then each day he lost more and more. Until...

 

He coughs against the floor, tiny blood droplets remaining. Three things.... Just three things he still knew...

He had a Master.  
He was in his Masters lair.  
He was broken.

The door opened, footsteps. Two of the children lifted him into his bed. Covering him again. He couldn't see or hear anymore...mabie he could...

A terrible croaking sound comes out after a fight. 

His head is lifted, they try to make him drink, but he chokes. Having forgotten how. 

Inside, where he can still think, he wonders. If he can forget he is in so much pain, a cold psychic agony that rips at the edges of his soul, forget the pity in the eyes of the children that seem to be the last images he has of the world. 

Suddenly he is lifted from the bed again, higher and higher he goes until he is cradled by what he can only remember can be his Master.  
He tucks his head, looking down. It's not much, but it's all he has. A hand gently sets on his chin, tilting his head up again. Surrendering, he opens his milky white eyes looking into oblivion. 

"I'm sorry, my child. I have tried everything. I cannot stop or reverse your sickness."

He tries to communicate, but just manages to convulse and writhe in his Masters arms.

"Hush now. I know you cannot think aloud anymore. Your mind is almost there. Almost free."  
He relaxes. Doing the only thing he can, nuzzling his Masters lapel.  
His Master sits on the bed, holding him tight.

"Your fight is won child, the war is over for you."

He doesn't respond. Just jays in his Masters arms. Unable to do anything more, except feel a cold permeate him as his mind begins to completely detach. 

Suddenly amidst the static, a single image appears. A forest, in first Autumn. Golden sunlight shines through the trees and a stray breeze blows the leaves, carrying the scent of a perished summer. 

"Master where-" He stops, eyes widening. He spoke. He looks at himself, nude now. His vision far higher than before.  
He steps, almost falling on long legs. 

"You are free now. Free from weakness and death. But you are a child now, more than ever. Become strong and leave this place." 

He looks around, but knows he won't find the Master.  
So, gripping a tree for stability he stumbles into the forest.....


End file.
